


Secret Admirer

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louisa finds the secret admirer who gave her the Valentine's day sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

Goldmist idly grazed on the delicious grasses around Silverglade while Louisa pushed buttons on her phone.

“Hey,” said Louisa into the phone, causing the horse’s ears to twitch. “Do you know where Lisa is?”

Goldmist could faintly hear the other girl replying, something about asking how her day was. Louisa grinned and laughed.

“Alright, alright, so how was your day?” said Louisa. She rolled her eyes, still grinning. “That’s what I thought. My day? It was… interesting. Derek lost a bunch of letters.” She was laughing again after the other girl answered a little louder.

“So where is she?” asked Goldmist. Louisa held her finger up, and the horse snorted and returned his muzzle to the grass.

“Where’s Lisa?” Louisa asked quickly. The louder voice on the phone abruptly cut off, but the hitch in Alex’s breathing was easy to hear. “Okay, thanks. I’ll go there. Want me to come over later?”

Goldmist hoped that it wouldn’t be the case. Alex definitely needed Louisa’s emotional support, but he knew how much Louisa missed Lisa. It was okay to be selfish sometimes.

“Okay, just be careful.” She moved the phone away from her mouth and giggled at Alex’s reply. “I wasn’t talking about that kind of careful. I know, I just worry.”

“If I could take your phone out of your hand I would,” said Goldmist, pawing the ground with a hoof. 

“If you say so,” said Louisa with a sigh. “Alright, I have to go. Goldie’s getting antsy.” Whatever Alex said after that made her laugh. “Okay, bye.” She finally ended the call, and Goldmist obediently stood still while she mounted him.

“Where to?” asked Goldmist.

“Lisa has Moorland patrol today. She’ll be in either Fields of Gold or Moorland. But considering the fact that she dropped off this jumper and then left pretty quickly, I’m going to guess that she’s around Moorland,” said Louisa.

“So to Moorland we shall go,” said Goldmist. He let Louisa pick the pace, which was of course a gallop. One thing he knew about his rider was that she loved to go fast.

Louisa galloped around Moorland at first, searching the stables for her girlfriend. But then she dropped down to a canter, and finally a trot.

“Where is she?” asked Louisa. “I’m tempted to start calling her name.”

“We’ll find her,” said Goldmist. He trotted up past the championship area and along the little path that led to the beach. He stopped there, pricking his ears up at the sound of a giggle coming from the bushes.

“There you are,” said Louisa. “Where’s Starshine?”

“About time, you rode past me so many times,” said Lisa. “Starshine’s over snacking on dandelions at Mrs Holdsworth’s.”

“Oh, that sounds delicious. Louisa, do you mind?” asked Goldmist.

“Go for it,” said Louisa, dismounting. “I’ll just be here with my girlfriend.”

Goldmist trotted off with a happy nicker, while Louisa turned to her girlfriend.

“Nice jumper,” said Lisa, stepping out of the bushes.

“I know. It’s from a secret admirer,” said Louisa. “I wonder who that could be.”

“Yes, I wonder,” said Lisa. She wrapped her arms around Louisa. “Maybe I should be jealous.” But she was smiling.

“Well, whoever it’s from, they know my size. And it’s super cozy,” said Louisa. “Nice to snuggle up in when my girlfriend’s away.”

“Oh good, I’m glad you like it,” said Lisa. And she blushed. “Whoops. Now you know.”

“I knew as soon as I got it,” said Louisa, smiling. “It’s very you. Cheesy, especially the message. And you know that I get lonely.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry,” said Lisa. “I don’t mean to leave you alone so often.”

“I know you don’t,” said Louisa. She kissed Lisa. “But I’m glad that you feel guilty about it. It shows that you care.”

“I do care. I love you,” said Lisa. Louisa felt comfortable in her embrace. Hugging her back felt even more comfortable.

“It feels even comfier when I’m hugging you,” said Louisa. “Now I don’t want to stop.”

“You don’t have to,” said Lisa. “We can stay here for a while. This is a good vantage point.”

“Which is why you’re here, I bet,” said Louisa.

“Yep,” said Lisa. “Come on, sit down and cuddle with me.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” said Louisa. She sat down beside Lisa, then leaned back into her arms. Lisa rested her chin on Louisa’s shoulder, nuzzling her neck and hair.

“I’m glad that Derek didn’t see me,” said Lisa after a while of sitting in silence.

“Hmm? Why?” asked Louisa.

“Because he would’ve asked questions that I don’t want to answer,” said Lisa. “We’re not allowed to tell him about the Soul Rider stuff. Don’t know why, he’s the one who saw Anne’s aura after all, but the council has decided and we have to abide by their wishes.”

“I wonder how easier things would be without the council,” said Louisa. “Probably a lot harder.”

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “Can we not talk about that now? I’m kind of supposed to be quiet and I just want to hold you.”

“Yes,” said Louisa. She smiled as Lisa tightened her grip on her. The heat of her skin was seeping through the jumper, and Louisa could feel Lisa’s heartbeat. Moments like this made everything worth it. Louisa turned her head and Lisa did at the same time so that their lips met in a lazy, open-mouthed kiss. Lisa’s hand came up and started playing with Louisa’s hair, and then just stayed there. Louisa felt more comfortable than she had all week.


End file.
